


going once going twice

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Supergirl should have kept her big mouth shut. Now everyone is watching, horrified, that any one of these rich assholes could win a makeout session from Supergirl.





	going once going twice

**Author's Note:**

> Because beags and elo somehow convinced me with minimal effort to make this.

 

 

“They probably could’ve just donated the money used on this party instead,” Alex says, pointing the champagne glass around the lavish museum hosting the charity event. The charity event is a joint venture with LCorp and Supergirl to raise money for the residents displaced by the alien attacks.

“Charity not a party,” Kara says around her half masticated potstickers. She chews faster gulping down the mess and pounds her chest before clearing her throat. “Lena said we would get more money this way.”

Kara’s there as a reporter, observing the charity auction at the back of the room with Alex, well, more like she’s at the buffet table of food, right next to the tower of potstickers that Lena no doubt ordered just for her. None of the servers have touched it, too busy filling the plates of the rich and famous with kobe beef, champagne infused gold flake gummy bears, and some weird concoction of veggies and fruit.

Alex hums, sipping at the straight orange juice in her champagne glass. “If only she didn’t have to stroke their egos.”

Kara huffs, pushing her glasses up. “I know.”

Her ears hone in on the rich elite who are barely paying attention to the auctioneer at the stage. They’ve barely gotten half of their goal, though five million is no chump change to any normal person, it is to the mass of billionaires milling about at their tables, completely ignoring the charity event. They’re more obsessed with drinking and talking about how much money they’ve saved by cutting hours and laying people off. Kara clenches her fists, the toothpicks turning into dust in her hands. They’ve made their fortunes off human misery, off taking advantage of their employees, off evading and skirting by laws. And by buying off politicians to change the law if they need it to. They’re there, bragging about it even.

Alex glances down, sliding her hand over Kara’s fist and waiting for Kara to calm down. Kara eventually relaxes her body enough for Alex to slip into her hand, tangling their fingers together.

Kara wishes she can write exposés on them, instead she’s forced to write about how charitable these people are.

Even if they’re not being charitable in the slightest at this moment.

“I don’t think any of them are going to toss any loose change until Supergirl shows up,” Alex says, tilting her head at the gaggle of old rich elites checking their watches, their trophy wives and husbands on their arms while they’re leering at the much younger servers.

Kara rolls her eyes skyward, praying to Rao for strength.

At the very least, Maxwell Lord and Morgan Edge aren’t here.

Lena never invited them.

Kara Danvers walks off to the restroom, a few seconds later, the crowd oos and ahhs at the streak of red and blue just above the glass ceiling. Supergirl hovers over the museum as the workers scramble to unhook the window pane.

She lands in a graceful swoop on the stage, nodding at the crowd.

“Well,” Lena takes over at the podium. “Looks like the Girl of Steel is early!” She claps her hands.

Supergirl nods to Lena.

“We’re nearing the middle of our minimum goal,” Lena says, pointing towards the meter at 5 million dollars.

Supergirl stares at the meter and raises her eyebrows, the full confidence of a hero. “I think the National City elite can do better than that.”

A few seconds later, the bar rises another two million.

Kara knows that is once again, barely a penny to these people.

“Now that Supergirl is here,” Lena says with a smile, “We can start auctioning off the tour of the new building for the orphanage and the nursing home with Supergirl.”

Supergirl nods once, standing next to Lena with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Let’s start the bidding at ten thousand.”

Half the room goes up with paddles, the numbers start climbing up to half a million before it starts tapering off. Even Lena gives a discreet side-eye over to Supergirl, knowing that these people are wearing jewelry worth more than that.

“Seven hundred thousand,” Lena says. “Do we have anyone more than seven hundred thousand?”

Supergirl leans towards Lena when no one else raises their paddle. “Think people would bid more if I offered them a twenty second kiss to the winner?” Kara whispers, knowing Lena would get a kick out of that.

Too bad for Supergirl, the microphone on Lena’s shirt collar picks that up.

Paddles start going up faster than Kara’s eyes can keep track of.

“One million!” an older gentleman with a comb over leaps up, nearly shoving his 20 year old wife to the ground.

In the back of the room, Alex watches the horror show unfold. She’s tempted to bury her face in her hands, but can’t look away from the shocked deer in headlights look on Supergirl’s face. Even the unflappable Lena Luthor looks gobsmacked for a moment, while everyone starts shouting higher and higher numbers at her.

Alex blames Kara’s goddamn non-existent filter to her goddamn big fat mouth. Why would she ever throw that out there, even jokingly? Now a bunch of gross people are clawing all over each other trying to win a kiss from Supergirl.

It doesn’t seem likely that they can retract that statement now, not with the bids going up to ten million when it barely reached one million a minute ago.

Kara blinks, feeling Lena nudge her elbow and the arch of her eyebrow at the situation, nonverbally asking her if she should follow suit. Kara sees the bids skyrocket and grits her teeth.

Twenty second kiss. For millions.

It’s for charity.

Kara resolutely nods and Lena pastes a grin on, counting the bids now.

They all hope there’s some urgent Supergirl disaster they need to get on right now, too bad for them, the only Supergirl disaster is a making of Kara herself.

Just as Alex reaches into her pocket to hopefully get Winn to make an alarm sound somewhere, she sees the flash of disgust when Lena acknowledges the bid of the son of the hotel chain owner who fake tans so much his skin resembles a cheeto. Alex wracks her brain. Doesn’t he have a _wife_? Not like that matters, all of these people are married yet they’re nearly clambering over each other, almost literally as they stand and shout bids at Lena. All that’s left is a fist fight to break out.

Alex hopes that happens, this way she can deck all of them.

The bidding hovers at 50 million now.

“Just a reminder,” Lena says with a forced smile. “All auctions are to be cleared at the end of the event.”

The cheeto man’s son retracts his bid. In fact, more than half of them do. No surprises there. Most of their money is tied up in stock and equity…and the vast majority in off shore accounts.

“Alright!” Lena says. “Now the bidding is at 30 million.”

Alex grimaces at the man, the one who made billions with an online shopping service who’s in the process of knocking down lawsuits stemming from deaths in his warehouses due to fatigue, unsafe work environments and unreasonable quotas.

Supergirl, no Kara, can’t kiss someone as reprehensible as that!

Alex’s fingers twitch next to the abandoned paddle on the table.

“30 million going once…” Lena glances at a seething Alex.

“God damn it…” Alex grabs the paddle, consequences be damned. “31 million.”

Every person turns to stare at the interloper. She’s not part of the rich elite, certainly does not dress like one either.

“35 million,” the online merchant counters, throwing Alex a smug grin.

“40 million,” Alex raises the paddle again.

The man’s eyes twitch. Alex pins him with her patented Agent Danvers glare, promising death and destruction to him with just a look. He freezes just a fraction, slow enough to not react when Lena hurries to say going once, going twice and sold!

His jaw drops, standing up to dispute the auction, but he’s drowned out by the claps Alex receives, most of them seething with jealousy. Alex makes sure her hair is hiding most of her face as she walks down the aisle to see Kara’s fingers twitch nervously, only observable by someone who’s known her for nearly a decade.

“Congratulations!” Lena shakes Alex’s hand. “You’ve won a personal tour of the new building with Supergirl.”

“And the kiss!” someone bellows from the audience.

Alex chuckles nervously, seeing Kara’s cheeks flush red. “We don’t have to do that.”

Kara’s face drops for a split second, not noticed by Alex who’s busy rubbing the back of her neck, but Lena does, damn her observant-ness. Lena who knows Kara’s unrequited crush, and now has a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

“Now now, we can’t have that,” Lena drawls out, tugging on Kara and Alex’s hand. “Supergirl is a woman of her word, isn’t she? A paragon of truth? A role model?”

Alex shoots her with a ‘what the hell are you doing’ look with her back towards the cameras.

“Right!” Kara all but shouts, pushing her fists on her waist in the superhero pose. “I am a woman of my word Ms. Luthor. And…”

“Okay…” Alex flushes, the heat crawling down to her chest and probably _all over_.

“Okay…” Kara mirrors. She takes that faux courage she has in her Supergirl costume and holds onto Alex’s face, making sure to angle her away from the cameras and covers her face just enough. Alex leans in slightly, lips barely brushing against Kara’s, trying to keep them from touching, putting on a show for the rest of those bastards.

But Kara’s in too deep now.

Kara’s heart flutters in her chest, her body weightless like she’s flying. The moment before a kiss. This moment, here and now, with Alex so close to her, holding Alex, feeling the warm breath on her face, it’s far better than soaring through the sky.

Kara tugs Alex in the last moment, kissing her.

She loses focus of the room, more intent on Alex’s slight gasp, the way Alex’s hand clutches at her waist.

If flying is like the moment before a kiss, kissing Alex is like hovering in the sky with the sun warming her body. She feel safe and powerful, the warm tickling in her chest striking through her fingertips.

All too soon, the world comes roaring back, with the jeers and hoots and hollers. Alex steps back, cheeks permanently red now, licking her lips just so that Kara wants to lean back in.

But Alex blinks, barely giving a parting glance to the cheering crowd before disappearing to the back to settle her debt.

\---

There’s no doubt that Alex would read Kara’s latest article. Alex always reads her articles, Kara suspects that if Alex were into scrapbooking she’d have a book of Kara’s articles. With trepidation flowing in her veins, Kara stands in front of Alex’s door, already chickening out for the fifth time from knocking on the door.

She never should have volunteered to cover the charity. After the impromptu bid war, it’d been entirely awkward to write about herself in the third person about the event.

Luckily for them all, Kara at least had the foresight to shield Alex’s face with her hands as the cameras caught picture after picture of Supergirl smooching on the mystery woman. Snapper had not been pleased that CatCo’s own photographer couldn’t get a good photograph, but sure enough no one else did either. Kara suspects that the DEO had something to do with that. And keeping Alex’s identity a complete secret.

At least she’d gotten to concentrate her writing on the funds raised by LCorp and Supergirl with the kiss being a mere header to get people to read the article.

Unlike every other tabloid. Blowing up the picture with wild accusations on Supergirl’s sexual orientation and sex life.

Which no doubt Alex would read too.

Kara sighs, head almost thunking on Alex’s door.

Then she hears Alex’s muffled words. “Kara, just come in already.”

Kara flushes and fixes her glasses, kicking the door shut behind her.

“Hey,” Kara says, dropping her purse off on the kitchen counter before joining Alex on the couch. She sits on the far end away from Alex.

“Done putting out fires with Snapper?”

“Y-Yep, totally.” Kara fiddles with the sleeves of her shirt. She should keep all conversations away from the charity auction, but something niggles at her. “How did you manage to pay? Lena got all the money…”

“Ah that.” Alex’s face twitches, trying to stop the proud smirk from forming. Kara recognizes that mischievous look, especially when they were young and Alex managed to somehow prank the people who were mean to Kara and it never ever got back to Alex. But Kara’s got superhearing, she knew, of course. It always made her heart swell to see Alex be her protector.

“Yes that.” Kara tosses a pillow at Alex. “You’re not secretly like a billionaire are you?”

“Course not,” Alex scoffs. “You have to screw over so many people to be a billionaire.”

Kara nods. “Then how’d you get the money?”

“Well…” Alex hums. “We do have a few…assets frozen from a certain billionaire. He _was_ hiding the money on offshore accounts.”

“Wait…” Kara’s eyes widen. “Did you steal Maxwell Lord’s money?”

“I didn’t steal,” Alex points out, her smile breaking out, “I merely redistributed his wealth.”

“Rao!” Kara giggles. “You’re like robinhood huh?”

“Without the tights.”

“I don’t know, I think you’d look good in it,” Kara says without much thought.

An awkward silence descends upon them, with Kara wishing she could turn back time and Alex nervously clearing her throat.

“I uhm…” Kara shuffles to her feet, “I should go.”

“Kara.”

Alex’s tone makes her freeze mid-step. She’s not ready to face Alex. She should’ve never come here. She should have never _kissed_ Alex.

“I had a…illuminating talk with Lena.”

Kara’s head snaps up, seeing the truth laid out in Alex’s eyes.

Alex _knows_.

Knows that Kara’s had a crush on her, for god knows how long. Knows that Kara’s been a little in love with Alex ever since she could remember. Knows that the kiss means far more than just a charity auction.

“Alex…” Kara shakes her head. “Just…let it go.”

“I can’t.”

And suddenly, Alex is in front of Kara, even without superspeed.

Kara keeps her eyes trained on the ground, away from Alex’s probing gaze.

But the fact that Alex hasn’t expressed anything negative on the matter of Kara’s inappropriate feelings gives her that extra bit of hope and courage. She looks to Alex’s eyes, so soft, so open, so understanding.

“Do you…?” Kara licks her dry lips.

Alex looks away from Kara.

She has her answer.

“I don’t know.” Alex runs a hand through her hair, frustrated. “I just…I…It was weird.”

Kara ducks her head again, her chest heavy with sorrow.

“I didn’t hate it,” Alex clarifies. “I just…I’m a bit confused…about my own feelings.”

Alex wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her down for a snug hug. It takes a few moments for Kara to respond, holding Alex just as tight.

“I just need some time,” Alex says softly.

“Okay.”

The hopeful spark in Kara’s chest refuses to be diminished. Alex just needs some time to readjust.

And Kara will be right here, waiting for her.

For however long it takes.


End file.
